Taking Over Me
by Hui Xie
Summary: Evanescence songfic. Yugi and Atemu's POV based on what I think would happen if they were to ever reunite after Yami leaves. Please read and review! Chapter Two is UP!
1. Taking Over Me

Wow. A songfic. Haven't written one of those yet, though there are many that remind me of various fictional stories. So...first songfic. I'm not sure if it's yaoi or not, because they don't _do _anything, thank the Gods. (runs away ducking as various yaoi fanatics throw things at her) I'm not big on yaoi. Though I have a couple of friends who do, I don't really. So I have no idea if this is supposedly yaoi, because as I say, they don't DO anything, but there is a hint of love somewhere in there. Think anything of it. You can think of it as being friends, brotherly, or yaoi, I don't really care. (Laughs out loud)

The italics indicate the song lyrics. Somehow I found this very sad and touching when I listened to the song. I can't wait till I have time to draw fanart of this. Now that I have so many scenes I can possibly draw, I seriously can't wait to sketch. I'll post up the link once I do! Or...you could just go to my deviantart site. It's http:www. huihua.deviantart. com. Take out the spaces.

Yugi and Atemu's POV, and it will say before the paragraph starts who is thinking. Gosh...first songfic. I finally took a break from my YGO/HP crossover, haven't I? Lol.

Basically what I think would happen if Yugi and Atemu were ever to reunite after Atemu returns to the memory world. Coincidently, the Yu-Gi-Oh show finishes today, with Atemu leaving for the Memory World. So I guess this could be commemorative. (shrugs) Based on a song called "Taking Over Me" by Evanescence. Cool song. Really.

Don't own YGO, or the Evanescence song lyrics. Don't have that much talent. XD

Read and review guys! Read and review...

* * *

Yugi

Finally. After so long...I can see him again! My me...my other me....again...after so long!

Thick dunes of sand drench my leather pants...I'm still so short, and walking around in the deepest dunes of Egypt is quite difficult. Sigh. But it's no matter. I know I'm going to be able to see the other me again. The one that's always been there for me, the one that I've missed so terribly since he left for his memory world.

Am I in his memory world? I tried to come back, to see him....is this it? Could it be? Can I have another chance again to see my own aibou?

That's what he always called me. Aibou. It means partner, but to me, it meant more than that. And even though I never said so, because I always called him "Hitori no boku Yugi," which means "other me" or "yami" which means "dark", I've always called him "aibou" in my heart.

He always took over when I couldn't. When I was too weak, when I was too small, he was always there to help me up. He would take over, and then when I awoke, everything would be all better again.

Ugh. The dunes are so thick to go through! Sigh. At least I know this is ancient Egypt. In fact...yes! I can see the palace not far off! Oh, Yami, my own aibou, I can't wait to see you again! After so long, after I've missed you so! Why did you have to leave?

There's a snowstorm coming. Oh nuts. But it doesn't matter,because I'm almost there. This is the driving determination in me, this is my goal, and I'm almost there! He has no idea how much I've missed him, and I know he'll be glad to see me again too.

Thick, gritty wind encircles around my frail body, stinging my wide eyes. I hold up my hand to block the sandstorm, but I think it's best if I can just duck and lie low. I do so. I dive deep into the sand and hold my breath, covering my face with my silver-adorned and leather-decked arms. Maybe I should've brought a coat.

There's a loud screaming in my ear, and golden sands start shooting through my spikey hair. This will be over soon. There's no worry.

Finally, the sandstorm has subsided! How wonderful. Oh my. So much more sand...

There. I'm finally at the palace. I wonder how he's going to act when he sees me. Tea was so upset...I liked her ever since grade school, and in return she liked me back. But I wanted to see my other me so much, I had to go. I don't know how long I'm going to be gone. But I'm sure I didn't leave anything back home. It's possible, but Tea would never abandon me, or Joey, or Tristan. Not even Duke. So technically, I didn't loose anything. Did I?

I suppose I had been a bit ... obsessive about seeing my Yami again. Ever since he left, I kept on dreaming about him. I spent all my spare time trying to find him again. Did I ignore everyone while I did that? Did I? I don't know.

The guards are wide-eyed as they see me. Of course. This is funny though. I walk past, smiling, knowing that they won't harm me. I enter the main enterance to the palace, where it's large and beautiful, decorated with so many ancient heiroglyphics. And a grand throne in the end...wow....!

And there he is!! My other me! My yami! My heart-kept aibou!!

"YAMI!"

The man who looked like me...my own mirror reflection..I know he saw me, and I know he was happy to see me, or even surprised. Of course surprised. But then...he turned away.

What?

How could he have turned away? Maybe he didn't see me?

"YAMI!" I cry out again, smiling, tears in my eyes, overflowing with joy. There he is...flesh adn blood, he stared at me, his crown shining, his royal purple cloak flashing as all the Priests gathers around him, laughing and looking joyful, as though a couple of happy school friends. He looks just as happy. Has he forgotten me? No! Of course not...

So why is he ignoring me?

He deliberately turns away, laughing. No..this can't be, I know he saw me...why hasn't he waved back? Replied? To his own aibou?

No....

_You don't remember me..._

No..this can't be! I've missed you so!

_But I remember you..._

I truly do!! I've missed you so much...

No. This is not possible. It must be for some important reason. Because I know my own me will never betray me so. After I worked so hard, every night, dreaming of him, working to find him again...

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you..._

Tea told me to forget. But I know in her heart, she didn't, either. So how could I?

_But who can decide what they dream?_

Yami....

_And dream I do....._

Yami...have you really...forgotten me?

* * *

Atemu

My Aibou...!

Can it really be him? But...This is not possible...after all those times I've tried myself (and being stopped by Priest Seto-sama and Isis), he managed? So he hadn't forgotten me!!

But....Priestress Isis had forbidden me to allow him here, or for me go to back. There could never be two Yugis, so our contact with each other was forbidden. Ishizu advised me that before I came here, returned here, to my memory world. But....

...here he is, flesh and blood, where I can see him, and so can everyone else! Oh, my Aibou...how I've missed you!

A wide grin flashes across my face as I rejoice to see him again. However, it wasn't just me who saw Yugi, obviously, as my many priests gathers around me and shifts me off to the side, blocking me from seeing Yugi. I shall keep this to myself, but stupid Priest Seto-sama. He's just as bad as he is in the future, but at least he has more moral in Egypt than in Domino.

Everyone gathers around me. Perhaps Seto and Isis has warned everyone that if Yugi came back, I shouldn't be allowed to see him. Ra-dammit. But nothing can stop my heart from flying, from soaring, at the sight of my own other me. Yugi always called me that. I always called him "Aibou."

"Take him away!" I hear Priest Seto call out to the guards. "Take him to the guest chambers!"

How annoying. I try my best to fight off the crowd, but Isis pulls me back and whispers,

"Remember what I warned you, my pharoah? There can never be two Yugis. I'm afraid you can't see him."

I had never understood this logic, in all my years and reputation of strategic supriority. We have already accepted that there will be no two Yugis. I am Atemu. He is Yugi. If that is cleared, then obviously there is no harm to see him. What can be morre at risk if the most important understanding is that we can't be the same person?

Yet, I am still a pharoah, and while in the beginning took some getting used to, I commanded sternly, "Fall back." Reluctantly, my six advisors fall away, retreating into a straight line. But by that time, Yugi was no where in sight. I sigh.

"Leave me," I say, directing my hand towards the door. "I wish to be alone."

"You know you can't.." begins Priest Seto.

"I know," I reply shortly. "Leave me, please."

* * *

Yugi

Two guards lay a hand on my shoulder, turning me around. I'm heartbroken. This can't be happening. There he is...all of them, singing, "Long live Pharaoh Atemu!" and there he is, looking happy, forgetting me.

_I believe in you..._

After all he said about us never apart, he forgot me? No...that's not the Other Me that I know. My Other Me will never leave or forget me.

But if he had?

After I tried so hard to find him...

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

The guards bring me to a big chamber, with cushions and beds, but even though it was meant to look friendly, the room was unbearably empty. Not in the sense that there's nothing there, but rather, there's no presence. No feeling. So alone.

The guards close the door behind me. So here I am, in a chamber, wearing my tight leather attire, silver belts, and punk-ish clothing. It seems so awkward to be here.

I sit down on one of the beds. Very soft. But nothing can distract me from what's truly weighing down my heart.

My Yami...he had always been there for me. He coudln't live without me.

But I realize now...nor can I. His need was physical, while mine is just...emotional. I now realize that he was my first friend. I had wished for friends when I completed the Millennium Puzzle, and I had always thought that Joey was my first friend after that. But it wasn't true. Yami was.

_I have to be with you _

Can I live without my yami? He can't live without me, but that's like every yami. But, who's ever heard of a hikari can't living without his yami?

_To live, to breathe_

_You're taking over me..._

He always did. Always. In more ways than one.

* * *

Atemu

Once again, they reluctantly leave, as though suspecting that I might disobey and run to Yugi, but they know me well enough to not have another second thought like that occur. They leave, and I sit back down on my throne, my head hurting, confused, joyful, and melancholic. Now that the entire chamber is empty, I am free to sit any way I please, without any restrictions on a pharaoh's manners. I pull my legs onto the throne with me, and I can simply imagine myself looking very childish and boyish in this position, but it's best when I start considering sentimental issues. It has been very odd. Ever since I've retreived my memory, I've been smiling a lot more, and feeling a lot more relaxed. Perhaps that's what I always was, but never knew it. I can remember, while I lay, sleeping in my puzzle, I would brood about how nothing connects to me. It was almost like suffering from enternal amnesia. I felt so unsure about myself, which, even though I didn't know of my reputation, obviously did not feel very right, as I'm usually very firm and sure of my actions.

But Yugi changed all that. It was he, during our ceremonial duel, who subliminally sent me a message claiming there could not be two Yugis. Though he wouldn't admit it, I knew, and I insisted that I had to leave. Once I came back, though I rejoiced that I was where I belonged, a part of me was left and abandoned behind, with my aibou.

I remember when Yugi first saw me in my soul room. It wasn't the first time we met, it was the first time he came in. He had noticed that I was feelind dark and silent, and disturbed. When I was sitting on the walls among my maze, in this very position, he had found me, through that difficult maze. He saw me, and climbed up silently, without my knowledge.

_Have you forgotten all that I know_

_And all we had?_

I thought, that since it was he who radiated that message of indenity claim, he would've moved on. Not forgotten me, but moved on.

_You saw me mourning my love for you_

_and touched my hand....._

And then...he had sat up next to me, on that wall, and reached for me...

His palm closed over my own hand, holding it assuringly, and when I looked at him, surprise leaping in my heart, I saw a smile on his face. A small, sweet smile, his innocent eyes wide and concerned. Had anyone ever looked at me like that so?

_...I knew you loved me then._

I close my eyes temorarily, but I have come to my decision. Just as Yugi had touched my hand and reached for me, I will do that now. Nothing can stop me. Isis's logic is nothing but blubber right now. He is my friend, my aibou, a part of me. And no logic can justify that.

I hurry out of of another door. Of course, while being Pharaoh, I've realized that sometimes, you cannot always be bold and true. To proceed and conquer those that are important to you, sometimes you may have to be a little, (what's the best euphemism to use here?)...sneaky. And I know precisely how I'm going to see Yugi.

He reached out to me. Now, I will reach out to him.

I am not sure where the guards have put him. Obviously, he would not be in the dungeons, as any guest that comes to the palace cannot be placed under such punishment unless I give it. Even the priests cannot command such a thing without my authority. So Yugi can't be there.

I head towards the guest chambers. The corridors are long and dark, and I grab for a torchlight.Amazingly enough, during the time that I searched for him in this large palace, night had fallen. And in Egypt, when night falls, so does the temperature very dramatically. I hope they placed him in a warm room.

Many people believe that I always control Yugi. They call it "taking over" everytime I gain control. This may be inaccurately titled. True, it may had been "taking over" but it depends what was being taken over. I simply needed a body. But in time, I had a found a friend. A brother, almost. One that I could protect with my life.

_I believe in you...._

It's ironic. After so long, after so many attempts of penetrating the future world, Yugi has found an entrance here.

_I'll give up everything just to find you..._

There's so many things at risk everytime I tried to find him. Ironically, my attempts never succeeded.

_I have to be with you..._

Without Yugi, I could never live. Without a body, of course, I would've never survived. But as I thought before, I could never live without Yugi, even with a body.

_to live, to breathe..._

It's ironic. No matter how many times people say that I control Yugi, it is actually Yugi that controls me. In a small way, in that only way, does Yugi control me. He does not possess my body, or my mind, or my soul, but there's that one thing he does possess, that changes everything.

_you're taking over me...._

I finally look into one last room. I open the door very quietly. And there he is.

He is obviously very cold. I quietly walk towards him, not making a sound. He doesn't notice me, but looks very sad. It looks as though he's very cold...he must be, with that trademark sleeveless leather shirt he wore and those tight pants. I quietly slip off my royal cloak and drape it across my aibou's shoulders.

My aibou.

The one that took over the one thing that makes the true difference. Not a body, not a mind, not a soul.

My heart.

* * *

Yugi

It's so cold here. I feel so cold. I shiver. I had never knew Egypt could be so cold. There's nothing to cover me up with. Nothing warm enough, anyways. Anyways, I can't bring myself to look away from the stars above, from the balcony. The dark sky reminds me of how dark Yami's soul room was. And thinking about him just brings me mesmerizing pain, and sadness. I thought he would always remember me. After what we've been though.

There's a small mirror next to me. I pick it up gently, remembering the first time my darker side had met me in spiritual form, when I was dressing in front of the mirror before school.

_I look in the mirror and see your face_

The mirror is quite beautiful, made of ivory, or alabaster. I can't tell which.

_If I look deep enough_

_So many things inside that are just like you..._

Seeing my reflection it reminds me of Yami. He looked a lot like me, except with slightly different features, if you looked hard enough.

_...are taking over._

Wait...is that me? Is that reflection me?

As I peer more inquiringly at the mirror, I feel something brush against my shoulders and over my head. A flurry of royal purple flashes in front of me before I manage to wake and feel the soft, thick fabric, covering my arms, keeping me warm. I blink at the reflection and look up.

YAMI!

He's here! He hasn't forgotten me! I knew it! I just knew it! I'm so happy that I uncontrollably begin to cry. It's one thing I haven't managed to fully control yet, but at least it's not out of sadness. I knew he would always remember me. There he stands, in his linen, pinched at the waist with an elegant gold belt, his arms covered with gold bracelets while in contrast, mine with leather. That mildly-arrogant smile...those dark, red eyes! I thought I could never see them again. However, his smile isn't all that proud and arrogant anymore. It's ....happy? Sad? He looks as though he's trying to prevent himself from showing truly how he feels.

Well, I can't control myself as well as he can. I leap into him, my arms wide open, laughing at his surprised and perhaps shocked expression as I clutched him to me. The linen's so soft. Laughing, small tears running down my cheeks as I laugh, I hug him close to me, never wanting to let go.

"Aibou...!"

"Yami!" I cry. "I've missed you so much!"

Gently, his hands guide me to release my tight embrace. He stares at me, his face and eyes of an expression that's lost for words. He looks quite speechless, but after a long moment, draws me into a tight hug, tighter than my own. Before I buried my face into his shoulder, I caught a glimpse of tears in his eyes. A very small amount. Very small. You could never notice it, unless you were as close as I was. I knew it. He missed me just as much as I missed him.

* * *

Atemu

I couldn't tell Yugi how sorry I was that I didn't have the chance to greet him properly when he first came into my entrance chamber. All I can do, withot losing control and possibly begin stuttering or blubbering, (which Pharoahs DO NOT do.), is simply hug him. We stand there, near the balcony, for the entire land of Egypt to see, two silouhettes of spiky-haired teens, hugging, and never letting go. I can almost swear that I have a tear in my eye. No matter. Finally seeing my dear Aibou after so long is the only thing that matters to me. Nothing can break this one embrace. Nothing.

There will never be two Yugis. There will never be the yami and the hikari controlling one another. Instead, now, there will always simply be Atemu and Yugi, free to be as we are... He has taken over my heart.

_I believe in you._

_I'll give up everything just to find you._

_I have to be with you _

_to live, to breathe._

_You're taking over me..._

_I believe in you._

_I'll give up everything just to find you._

_I have to be with you_

_to live, to breathe_

_You're taking over me._

_You're taking over me...._

"Aibou...." I hear him whisper. I whisper it back.

_...taking over me._


	2. In His Arms

Since to popular demand, I've decided to continue this fic. (smiles) it was supposed to be a one-shot at a song fic, but now I actually have a decent and good plot for it! Hurray!

It's not going to be too long, i don't think, No, I doubt it.

And now, I give you Chatper Two!

* * *

Chapter Two:

Atemu

We stay in the room, in each other's arms, for the longest night you could possibly imagine. My poor aibou's so cold! Even my own cloak doesn't help him all too much. We talk a bit, quietly, wistfully, almost, about our friends in the future, and how he managed to get here. I can tell that he is exhausted, my poor aibou, that after I feel his own spiked haired head nuzzling my neck for comfort, I gently pick him up and lay him on the bed. The actual bed has a cover and a few sheets, but I don't trust those sheets. They look all too thin for him to sleep peacefully under without catching pnuemonia. So I slip off my own cloak and add it to the layer. Yugi mumbles slightly and his arms makes a subconcious move to reach for me; I quickly grab one of his hands and rub it between my own soothingly.

"Go to sleep, aibou," I say softly. He looks so innocent when he's asleep!

He mumbles something again before smiling and succumbing into sleep.

I slip his hand under the covers and begin to leave.

* * *

Yugi

I awake by the sun's rays that are flittering in through the balcony in bright beams. Why is everything so warm now? I'm pratically sweating from all these covers....

Wait a minute. Where's my Other Me?

I mean, Atemu. Where's Atemu?

Atemu sounds so awakward upon my tongue. It makes my Other Me sound so much more foreign,so much more a stranger.

I quickly scramble out of bed and run towards the balcony. Leaning over, I catch a glimpse of him underneathe a tree next to a large pool of water, staring into the horizon with a rather tranquil look on his face. Suddenly another figure appears....he's wearing this long, tall blue hat that almosts brushes against the bottom of my balcony as he comes pass!

Oh my goodness, it's Seto.

Striding over to my Other Me, Seto seems to be rather demanding. I smile at Yami's reaction. He just looks up, gives Seto a rather bored look and smoothly leaves. In fact, just as he's about to enter the palace again, he catches my eye and sends me a thumbs up before entering. Heart leaping, I run out of my room, flying past the doors down the hall, trying to find the Entrance Chamber. I guess I didn't notice the look on Seto's face when I left.

There he is! My Other Me, waving to me, and running to me. He looks a lot less dramatic and a lot more childish without his leather and without his cloak. His arms are bare except for the golden bracelets binding his forearms, and the single bracelet on his upper forearm. His skirt is so short that's it's about one or two inches higher than his knees, though in the middle there's a much longer strip of cloth dangling fashionably. Seriously, he looks a lot more approachable without his cloak, or his leathers.

I think he misses his leather, actually, because his eyes keeps on lingering on my own in awe when we hug again.

"Good morning, aibou," he says, his low voice muffled because I have buried my face into his chest. "Good sleep?"

"Yes, Yami," I reply, finally breaking the embrace. "I'm so happy to see you again!"

Actually, now that I'm standing right in front of him, I have no idea what we're going to do. I've come back, I've seen him, we've talked about our friends and how we missed each other...

...now what?

Do I stay here forever, close to him, or do I go back, where I belong?

Yami seems to understand me (like he always does) and snakes an arm around my shoulders, guiding me towards another chamber.

"Breakfast first, Hikari," he laughs, gesturing to the long table, aligned with gold platters and gold goblets. "One cannot think on an empty stomach." He suddenly stops when an advisor tsks at him behind his back; he blinks confusedly and almost jumps. He suddenly runs back to my chamber, and when he arrives back, he's wearing his cloak again, all dignified and noble, though he looks slightly annoyed that he has to run and be so uptight about just a cloak.

There's something different about Yami now that he's here. He seems to smile a lot more, he seems less serious, and his eyes aren't as narrow anymore. It's like he changed slightly when he got his memories back. I'm used to having Yami smile only at me and smile very rarely...here, he seems to have either a small smirk or a small smile wherever he goes, unless there really is a serious situation. I wonder why this is so?

Oh well, it matters not. I like him all the way.

He presses me into a chair next to his own (a throne at the end of the long table...he seems to frown slightly in annoyance at how his throne seems to be fare more extravagant than the other chairs surrounding the table), and claps his hands.

Okay, so he's gotten used to being Pharaoh. That's cute.

* * *

Atemu

I'm still not used to being Pharaoh.

I clap my hands to order that my Priests may accompany me in my period of fasting. To me, this seems utterly ridiculous why on earth I'd have to clap my hands to let everyone acknowledge that they can eat with me...eating is eating, why don't we all have a family gathering?

I suspect that this is not one of the things that I've only pondered when I came back from the future. I sense that I've thought clapping hands was ludicrous ever since I was a small child, because this annoyance never seems to go away.

On a much brighter note, Yugi still calls me Yami! That sounds so new, so different, after being addressed only "Pharaoh" for what...? I've lost count. After all, even in the future I was often called "Pharaoh" too, but then I never had properly registered its true meaning. "Pharaoh" means that everyone obeys your command, that you must always do one small sign to acknowledge everything.

Seto would love to be where I am, doesn't he? Ah well, too bad for him. Being Pharoah is one of the things I remember when I was young I used to mock him for. He used to seem thoroughly irritated that I always beat him at everything, even though I'm like what, three years younger than he is? Imagine his fury when a three year old can beat him at a six year old strategic game. Embarassing for him, amusing for me.

Sometimes I still have this "Yami" part of me, the one that has gotten so used to brooding that I've almost forgotten how to truly have fun. In the future I've always duelled for the competition because that's what everyone challenged me for...I can't remember the one time I acutally duelled for the fun of it. Whereas here, when I'm walking in the streets as Pharaoh, kids would run up to me and ask me the honor of bestowing them a challenge. It seems a lot more relaxing just to duel for fun.

And yet there's that "Yami" in me, that might even seem to blink in surprise, that might even recoil at my mischevious nature.

I've gathered that me, as Atemu, is a much more mischevious and fun-loving nature. That seems so much as a surprise now that I compare myself with "Yami", who never seems to smile and always seem to brood. I would remember how I'd talk to Seto Kaiba, and how'd I'd lecture on and on about the Heart of the Cards.

While I still believe in those things, I certainly like my fun-loving nature much more. Life seems to be more enjoyable as pharaoh when you can relive memories of watching Seto recieve a mud splat on the head from a trap I used to specialize in from the ceiling.

I wonder if Yugi would like this side of me?

Ah, finally, my Priests have entered. Seto gives Yugi a dark, accusing look that I address to Seto with. Isis seems to literally want to ignore Yugi, though she acknowledges his presence with a nod. Of course, my sweet innocent aibou simply smiles back and waves happily...in no time at all, he's won all the hearts of the rest of the Priests. Mahaado especially.

We all dine together....I feel empathetic towards Yugi. I think both of us are the only ones who really long for some rice and a small bowl of wasabi to dip in.

All the same, roasted quail eggs and roasted quail in general for breakfast is rather enticing. Yugi's appetite seems to have grown since I last saw him. I think Ryou's been too much of an influence on him. I'm glad he has a high metabolism.

He refused the goblet of wine Mahaado offered; I asked for more.

Hmn. I think Bakura's been too much of an influence on me now.

* * *

Yugi

YUM!! I never thought Egyptian food was so good! What was this again?

Quail?

Er...okay. I'll keep in mind never to ask what I'm eating before I eat it, since I might miss out on something. You know what? Let's not even ask at all!

Mahaado is so fun to talk too! So this was how the Dark Magician was like in Ancient Egypt. He seems very serious though, a bit too serious. He's not Seto Kaiba-ish serious, but I think he attempts to be. At least he's not cold. He and Yami give each other fond looks once in a while, since I think it was Mahaado who almost brought Atemu up, second only to Shimon.

Heehee! Shimon is so funny too! He's a lot more serious than Grandpa; Grandpa is always a very excited person, especially when he gets around girls. (At this thought, I can feel a sweat drop trailing down my face! I certainly hope MY nose won't bleed anytime I talk to a girl!) Shimon seems to be almost literally blank when he talks to me; he seems to get a bit confused between Atemu and me. And with a cloth in front of his mouth to cover more of his face, his eyes seem far more blank than normal.

Yami really is a lot more fun-loving here in Egypt. After breakfast, he leans against the throne casually, looking very bored. I can't help but giggle. He gives me a wink; Seto gives me a glare.

Soon enough Yami excuses himself; as he walks past he brushes my shoulder pointedly, asking me to join. I quickly say my thanks and follow him out.

He leads me to the garden, where we talk a bit while admiring the many exotic flowers.

"What do you plan to do now, aibou?" he asks, stopping to sniff a large orange tiger lily.

I shift uneasily, since I really don't know either.

"I don't know," I say. "All I wanted to do was to see you again, Yami."

"You need to have a plan in life, aibou," he replies, giving the tiger lily a cynical look before moving on. "May I make a suggestion, if you have no other plans currently?"

"Sure," I say, squating next to a pond, admiring the white floating buds.

He squats down next to me, streaking a finger through the water, making clean ripples.

"What I think," he starts, "is perhaps you make yourself at home here first. Do you know how to get back to the future?"

"No," I admitted. Now that I think about it, why had I not think of that? How am I going to go home now?

"Alright then," says Yami, now serious. He reminds me now of the Yami I knew during Battle City. "Perhaps when I am doing my duties--" (he frowns here) "--perhaps you and Mana can try to find a way to open the gateway into the future. I know that you would like to stay here, aibou, but just in case if that is not possible, you will have to go back."

I gape at him for a long time.

"What do you mean, go back?" I ask. "I wanted to come back to see you again, Yami!"

"I know," he says calmly. "To see me, yes, but do you really think that you can stay here forever, Yugi?"

I blink.

"I want to stay here, Yami," I say softly. "I've missed you too much to go back."

He looks very sad as he gets back up. I get up too.

"I want to stay here with YOU, Yami," I said. I quickly lapse myself onto him, burying my face into his shoulder. "I don't want to be in a place where you're not there. Surely YOU want me here too, Yami?"

Yami was silent for a moment, but when he replies, I can almost hear his voice waver slightly.

"Of course I do," he whispers softly in my ear. "Of course I want you here with me, Yugi."

"Then why can't I?" I ask, just as distantly.

Even Yami seems to unable to answer that one.

We quickly got back on the subject on my plans here. As Pharaoh, he was very busy ( he looks even more like a child as he rolls his eyes and slightly pouts...whoever said I was the one that was childish?) so I would hang out with Mana until he could escape from his duties. We'd talk, he'd show me around Egypt, and we'd celebrate soon with a large party. He shrugs when I ask him why a party.

"It's almost traditional here," he explains. "When someone is a noble guest on our country, we celebrate."

"I can't wait!" I say, beaming. He gives me one of those rare smiles.

"I'll try to escape from my duties as soon as possible," he whispers, winking. After he leaves, I notice that he had stuck an orange tiger lily in my hair.

I meet Mana soon after that. She's so fun too! She keeps on bouncing around, her moods always ranging from hyper to tempermental. She seems as though she's never sad.

She teaches me the Shadow Magic that she's been training with, though I don't think we should've, judging by the huge hole we've made in the wall.

After she shows off her magic, Mana grabs my hand and we head to the sea. I'm not so sure about the desert waters here, but she plunges in, her skirts soaking. I myself am just wearing my leathers, and if they're soaked then they'll surely drag me down into the depths of the sea. Mana produces some sort of linen dress for me (she says it's actually for males) and I change behind a bush.

After that, I also run into the sea. The water is so cool here, just the right temperature. I like the foam too. The foam makes everything much more comfortable.

* * *

Atemu

I wonder where my aibou has gone?

I'm sorry. I can't help but think such things when I'm sitting in front of my throne all day, discussing wtih subjects, (LISTENING to subjects), discussing war tatics for a future invasion (THAT at least is a little more interesting, though sadly, it's so long. It's not a quick and fast game like Duel Monsters), and finding ways to protect the country other than means of the Millennium Items.

The only thing at all today that might be fun concerning royal duties is combat training. Not only do I have to learn physical combat training (the first tiime I tried since I came back I was so shocked that I could handle a sword so gracefully I nearly dropped it on Seto's head...now that I think about it, maybe I should have.No no,that'd be stupid and impratical. Seto may be a pain, but he has his strengths). Physical combat includes the martial arts, sword fighting, and archery. Sword fighting upon horseback seems most challenging though. I like archery, though it's not my favourite.

After combat training would come finally, Ka trainng. Duel Monsters! Yes!

Shimon seems to notice that I'm drifiting off again...at least he tells me that I'm improving on my "ADDs". Attention Deficiency Disorder used to be a huge issue for me when I was young. At least now I pay attention.

I seriously think that losing my memories has made the most impact on me. Since I could not act the way I am when I was in the future ( that sounds so grammatically wrong, by the way) there was no other attitude I could adapt except seriousness. Now that seriousness would kick in at the most surprising times, even Shimon admits it. Karim likes to joke about it. When I'm finally a bit more...er..."Yami-ish", behind Seto's back, he feigns shockness and pretends to faint. Of course, that huge grin of his is wiped away soon after I challenge him to a duel, though he and I are both very good competitors. He just...never smiles when he duels. I think it's because he's trying to live up to his father's skill.

I should be paying attention, but this is utterly boring! Gods this is insane! I think Shimon would've rathered me acutally permenantly forgotten my memories if I really was that much of a brooding idiot. He gives me a look as I shift around in my throne.

I'm sorry. I'm a seventeen year old boy...man...give me a break. I want to see my aibou and I can't wait until that happens!

Finally. War tatics are ended. I hardly contribute in such a discussion any longer. There is no one that threatens the throne anymore.

* * *

Got confused with the present and past tenses..forgive me. Can you guys also mention in your reviews whether or not you want this in past or present tense? Thankies!!

Merry Christmas. Please don't expect too much reviews in the future though!


End file.
